


i know the sound of your heart

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fashion Designer Louis, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Laughter During Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Model Harry, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Louis, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is filthy rich and loves to spoil his baby.</p><p>(They're both actually rich as fuck, but I think you get the gist of what I'm going for).</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know the sound of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: same as always 
> 
> really wish i could write something long, but i really don't have the patience for it :,(
> 
> have fun reading about this dream i had :-)

Louis wakes like he does every morning, except for one thing feeling slightly off.

Right away, he notices that Harry's not in bed with him. He doesn't feel him pressed against him, nor smell the sweet scent of his conditioner wafting through his senses.

Louis doesn't like this very much, seeing as Harry is usually always with him when he wakes up. Sometimes, Harry will wake him up with breakfast in bed. Or even better,  _blow jobs_ in bed. Although, there is no better feeling than when Harry is wrapped around him in the mornings, the sun rising behind him as he bounces on Louis' cock all pretty. Then again, it's just as sweet when he wakes Louis up with little kisses and giggles pressing into the scruff of his cheeks.

Other times, Harry might be away for work, doing naked shoots in the Bahamas or walking in the next Gucci show, but today is not one of those times. He can faintly hear the shower running from the ensuite, music softly coming from the speaker that they keep in there. He's listening to his shower playlist, which gets Louis smiling. He has too many memories being in that shower with Harry with the playlist playing on as background music.

Which reminds him; why isn't he in there with him now? Sure, Harry is typically the early riser, Louis much rather opting to sleep in a little extra, but Louis is not one to pass up an opportunity of a soft, lithe Harry in the morning, specifically while in the shower.

Louis stretches himself before getting up and out of bed, shucking his underwear into the clothes bin (knowing Harry will appreciate the tidiness) before he makes his way to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and bites his lip from grinning too hard. Harry's listening to the latest Beyoncé album, singing  _XO_ behind the spray of the water.

Louis brushes his teeth real fast, Harry still not even noticing due to the music being loud enough to cover his noise.

When he finally decides to sneak in behind Harry, it only startles him a little, much to Louis' dismay.

Louis sneaks his arms around him first, Harry jumping a little, before immediately relaxing back into his hold. They know each other's bodies so well, Louis shouldn't have even expected a more exciting reaction.

Harry tilts his head back against Louis's shoulder, Louis' nose digging into Harry's neck as he sways them to the music.

"I really hope you don't slip," Louis says, collecting up a water droplet running down Harry's shoulder in a kiss.

Harry giggles, rubbing over Louis' knuckles that are wrapped around his waist. "You'd catch me, though."

"Hmm probably," Louis thinks. "But if I didn't, you would most likely fall and hurt your bum, which means that I'd just have to kiss it better."

Harry smiles a little when he feels Louis rub against his bum for a short moment. "I'd want you to kiss my bum anyway."

Louis kisses his ear. His palms enclose around Harry's hips, thumbs rubbing the skin over his hipbones. "I'd kiss your bum forever, no questions asked."

Harry can't help but turn around then. Their bodies are still very much aligned, Louis even sticking a thigh between Harry's that he can rest on, Louis leaning back against the shower wall. Harry bites his lip (a mindless habit) and takes Louis' face in his hands. He's scruffy and still heavy lidded from just waking up, but Harry finds him the most attractive.

"I reckon your jaw would start to hurt if you kissed my bum for  _forever._ Forever is a long time." Harry contributes to this by running his fingertips over the outline of Louis' jaw.

Louis brings Harry closer by his bum to catch the way Harry drops his mouth open in slight, surprised pleasure. Louis licks his lips before, "I'd do anything having to do with you and forever."

The playlist has moved onto Coldplay by the time Harry kisses him. Louis thinks Harry's lips feel warmer than the water and the mist coming off from the hot water has got nothing against the hot puffs of breath Harry releases into his mouth when he's kissing him.

"Lou," Harry whines a bit, needy. He's beginning to grind on Louis' thigh, arms moving to go around Louis' shoulders for better leverage.

"My baby," Louis whispers into the underside of Harry's jaw. "Jump up, sweetheart let me hold you."

Harry's breath quickens at the movement and the feeling of Louis' hands under his bum, holding him up. Harry hides in Louis' neck, his favorite spot. He feels Louis brush a teasing finger against his hole. "Please, d-daddy," Harry begs.

"What's in your heart, love? What'd you need?" Louis urges.

"Wanna," Harry cuts himself off, getting lost in the feeling of Louis' hands massaging at his bum. "Want slow."

"Slow, baby? Want me to take good care of you? Make you feel so good?"

"Yes, please. So bad," Harry nods.

"Alright, lovely. I'm gonna walk you over to the faucet and I want you to turn it off for me, okay? Then I'll take care of you," Louis instructs. Harry agrees and he carries them to the other end of the shower, Harry turning the water off and opening the door for them to step out of.

"Would be so much easier if you just put me down, Lou," Harry offers.

"Absolutely not," Louis shoots down. "You're light as a feather anyway." Louis places him down on the long countertop, anyway, by the sink. Harry squeals from not only the coldness of the marble, but from almost slipping off, him still being soaked from the water. Soon enough, Louis comes baring a towel, helping each other dry off. "All good and dry?"

Harry snorts. "Hopefully not dry for long."

"Oi!" Louis teases, fingers going to twiddle at the sensitive sides of Harry's ribs for a moment, even managing to capture Harry's squeal in a kiss, sneaky. "Alright, babe. Wanna go to the bed?"

"Yes, please," Harry agrees.

With that, Louis hikes him up and carryies them to the bed, Harry kissing at his neck on the journey there. Louis lays him down, Harry immediately stretching his long limbs. The dark mass of his curls contrast the whiteness of the soft sheets. He's already half hard and Louis can't wait to get his mouth on him.

"The prettiest," Louis murmurs, pressing his lips the way down Harry's body. Harry lets out a giggle when Louis reaches his bellybutton, blowing hot air. Harry's fingers are lathering through Louis' hair as he watches Louis kiss him and the both of them have never felt so content and whole.

"Lou," Harry breathes out, airy.

Louis knows that tone, knows that Harry just needs to feel loved and be kissed.

Louis moves his way back up, going straight to prod at Harry's bottom lick, sucking lightly.

Harry mewls, shifting his hips up for _more._

"Hey, angel," Louis soothes. "Can you flip over for me, please?"

Harry turns fast, being eager for what he knows is to come. He even helps Louis out by sticking a cheeky pillow underneath his hips.

Harry's bum looks lovely; soft and perky and fitting right in Louis' hands.

Louis draws a teasing forefinger over the flesh, running over the precious skin.

"Daddy," he hears Harry beg, shifting his hips a bit.

"Don't even know how gorgeous you look, princess." Louis adds to this by peppering kisses over his cheeks, even leaving a bruising love bite on one.

"Fuck, your  _scruff,"_ Harry grabs Louis hair from behind and repositions him so that he's finally in line with Harry's pretty pink hole. He's becoming impatient.

"Yeah? Want to feel me all over your bum, in between your thighs?"

"More than anything," Harry practically whines. Louis is simply pressing kisses and it gets his boy so worked up so quickly.

Without warning, Louis grabs Harry's ass cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his hole, puckering around nothing.

" _Shit,_ " Harry exclaims.

"Fuck, I'm so lucky," Louis says more to himself than anything.

"More, more,  _more."_

With that, Louis finally gives in, diving in to lap over his rim. He doesn't really waste that much time teasing him, saving that fun for another time.

"Oh my god," Harry drawls out, simultaneously grinding himself against the bed. "This is the best fucking thing I love you so much,  _shit_."

Louis chuckles a bit at that, pulling away only for a moment to say, "That's just the approaching orgasm talking."

"You're not wrong. I only love you for you tongue. Nick's the one with the good looks."

Louis knows this is completely  _untrue,_ but his hands still squeeze a little tighter on Harry's ass own their own accord. "Grimshaw could never make you like this. I know you," and Louis says it with such finesse and finality that Harry has to challenge him. Only to work him up a bit, of course.

"Nick's my friend, though," Harry teases. He knows well that this will just make Louis frustrated, which is exactly what he wants, as weird as that may sound. It's hot.

"I'm your _best_ friend. Also, your spouse."

Harry moans a tiny whine out at that, feels Louis' smirk against his bum.

"Don't even try, princess. I _know_ you."

"I know you, you fucker. That's obviously why I just said that, to hopefully make you a bit jealous."

"I know. 'S why we work so well. Like lube and condoms, you and me."

Harry laughs, all the while fucking himself down onto Louis' tongue. "Our sex life amazes me."

Louis flips him over then, earning a little huff from Harry. His lips are bitten pink and his cheeks pink. "You're gorgeous. Get over here and kiss me." Harry smiles, doing just that. Their kisses are passionate and slower. "And yes," Louis kisses his chin before spreading Harry's legs, "we are fortunate to be so compatible."

"We were  _made_ for each other, Louis Tomlinson," Harry grins, watching Louis travel down his body until he's settled nestled in between his thighs.

"The bestest soulmates there ever was." Louis places an affectionate peck to the tip of Harry's cock, then begins to work a love bite on the soft spot where his pelvis meets his thigh.

"Mm," Harry moans, brushes his fingers through Louis' fringe. "A designer and a model. God is so good to me," Harry says more to himself than anything.

"In that case, god must love me a whole bunch, too. When I was a mere sixteen year old, creating clothes for someone I didn't know, it's like god knew I was gonna meet you. He knew that  _Hey, I have to make this boy a great designer in order for him to meet the love of his life, yes, brilliant!_ and I love god for that."

" _Fuck,_ it gets me hard when you're all sweet," Harry admits. Louis' stubbly face is rubbing against the sensitive parts of his thighs and to this day, he really does not quite know how to handle it.

"Hmm. Guess I better do something about it then. . . ."

 

Louis comes up behind Harry in the mirror, resting his chin in the dip of his neck. Harry's buttoning up his blouse, smiling at Louis as he decides how many buttons he wants undone.

Louis takes Harry's hands, placing them at his sides. Harry lets Louis undo the top four buttons, leaving the bottom two. Harry grins in thanks and Louis kisses behind his ear because he knows that it will cause him to sag back into his hold, which it absolutely does.

Harry's eyes drift to a half lidded expression, the epitome of comfortable, so Louis leaves his mouth there as he speaks. "You look fucking mouthwatering."

Harry smiles a bit, Louis' eyes hooked to him through the mirror. His eyes are still closed in contentedness and he smells of cologne and fresh shampoo. _Lovely._

"Well, I would hope you'd say so. You designed it."

Louis obviously likes his clothes, seeing as he would not make them the way he does if he didn't. But what he  _loves_ is his family and friends and most importantly, Harry. Louis does not believe that love is a word to be used lightly. That's why he says it to Harry all the time; because he  _means_ it more than any other truth he's ever said in this world.

" _You're_ what makes it beautiful. Designed it for you only. Only you can make it look this stunning." Louis sways them a bit, Harry biting his lips to hide his smile.

"So this one won't be on the runway tonight?" Harry looks at him.

" _Later_ tonight, maybe. But that's just up to you now, isn't it?" Louis winks.

Harry rolls his head back against Louis' shoulder, puckering his lips a bit, asking for a kiss. Louis gives in, of course, squeezing Harry's hip.

 

As Louis watches all these models strut past him, he can't help but look at Harry even more. It is Louis' job to go to these events. It's his job to watch and discover the new ideas of the fashion world, hopefully giving him inspiration for developing ideas of his own. But currently, it's not going so well, seeing as he can't seem to look away from Harry sitting to his left.

Harry lives for this stuff. Louis is easily distracted by the look in Harry's eyes as he watches the models walk. Harry is obviously studying their form and the materials hugging them, probably wishing he was walking in this very show.

He's squeezing Louis' thigh from the excitement of the lights and music, the thrill always getting to him. They have front row for this one, which they typically do, them being  _the_ power couple of the industry; they are the fashion designer and model, after all.

Louis slides his hand under where Harry is gripping his thigh to wrap his hand in his instead. Harry still doesn't look at Louis, and Louis didn't really expect him to. He wants Harry to enjoy this, that's all he ever wants.

"You look like you're about to come just from looking at that jacket," Louis leans over into his ear.

Harry laughs aloud, covering a hand over his mouth in shock of himself. Louis catches Victoria Beckham down their row, her throwing a knowing wink his way.

"Shut up!" Harry squeezes his hand in warning.

Louis' going to buy it for him as soon as possible. That he knows for sure.

 

"Well, don't you two just look hot as hell!" Cara greets bringing Harry, then Louis, into a quick hug.

"Look who's talking, Car. Lovely Chanel, I see," Louis notices.

"Why thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. Surprised you didn't comment on my lack of Louis Tomlinson design," she teases.

"Oh, please," Harry cuts in. His arm is looped through Louis', warm. "Don't let him fool you. He definitely noticed those heels you're sporting."

Louis did notice. He  _always_ notices his own designs.

"I'm afraid the only thing he's been noticing all night is you, love." Cara leans in closer to Harry. "He's not very stealthy when it comes to you, is he?"

Harry blushes a bit, Louis just smiling proudly.

Harry catches his eye, smiling secretly, eyes sparkling.

"He's not stealthy. Period."

"Oi! Acting like I'm not standing right here, the lot of you." Louis acts mock offended.

Cara laughs him off. "I best be going, lads. Harry, we must catch up soon, give me a call. Bring this handsome stud of yours along, as well."

They say their goodbyes, Harry and Louis going on to visit and compliment other respective designers/models.

 

"Can't wait to get home," Harry grumbles. Louis' driving them home from the after party. Harry drank a bit, Louis having had driven, and he was a bit tipsy by the time they left. "Want to sit on the couch and watch. . .  _Palo Alto!_ "

Louis chuckles at Harry's sudden excitement. " _Palo Alto?"_

"Yes," Harry nods, firm. "It's an excellent movie."

Louis chooses to not remind Harry that they watched that two days ago, seeing as it would just make him pout.

"Alright, love. We can watch  _Palo Alto_." Louis squeezes Harry's thigh from across the center console of the black Merc, leaving his hand there.

He feels Harry turn his head to look at him, staring. "We need to incorporate more than just the movie and the couch, though."

"Oh?" Louis eyes him.

Harry beams. "Of course! We also need lots of cuddling. And kissing, obviously. That's most important."

"Well, obviously," Louis agrees with a click of his tongue. "Any other requests?" Louis also decides against telling him that it's eleven-thirty at night and that he'll probably be too tired to even get halfway through the movie, probably end up falling asleep in Louis' chest. That's the last stage of drunken Harry; sleep.

Harry thinks. "Oh! We can't forget to bring the duvet out to the couch."

"Whatever you want, baby." Louis hates himself for being so  _easy._ "Although, you can't keep going on forgetting that we have a movie room. Wouldn't you rather watch it on the projector in there?"

"Yeah, we can do that. As long as you promise to play with my hair."

Louis grins. "Nothing I would rather be doing."

 

They're movie plans go as expected. Harry hurries off to change into Louis' joggers and a light t-shirt, before going to set up the projector downstairs. Louis changes into joggers as well, not even bothering to put on a shirt. (Harry doesn't like sleeping on Louis when he has a shirt covering his chest). He remembers to bring the duvet down, even snatching a bottle of wine from the kitchen to share. Before exiting their bedroom, he slips a hair tie around his wrist, Harry being prone to get annoyed with his hair at night, yet still forgetting a tie almost every time.

Harry took matters into his own hands, even spreading out pillows for them. Louis finds him just like that; sat on the large, pulled out leather couch with the remote in his hand. It's a nice setup.

"Get over here, old man," Harry teases, patting the spot next to him. Louis notices the way Harry's eyes linger on his bare chest.

The lights are already turned out, the dimness of the screen the only light source. Louis sets the wine on the side table before crawling up by Harry, duvet behind him. He gives Harry a leveled look before promptly splaying his body atop of him, the duvet covering them.

"Lou!" Harry laughs. The duvet making it even harder to see in the already dark room. Louis brings his hands up under Harry's  ~~his~~ shirt, palms lying flat. He dips his head under, peppering kisses and blowing over the skin of Harry's tummy. "That tickles, you cock!"

Louis can't help but laugh at Harry's wording, finally popping back up to speak over Harry's lips. "Did you really just call me cock?"

Harry scowls, knocking his knee into Louis' hip. "Yes. And no, it wasn't because you like when I say that word," Harry rolls his eyes.

Louis smiles big, because he knows that Harry's lying. He kisses Harry's nose once before flopping down besides him instead. They are sat at an angle so that it's comfortable to see, their heads propped up slightly. "C'mere, babe. Get comfy before we start."

As soon as Louis opens his arms for him, Harry lays on Louis' chest, throwing his right leg across him. Louis lays a kiss to his temple. He's so  _happy._

Harry presses play, sighing once they settle in.

"You brought wine?" Harry asks, interested.

Louis nods, reaching to his left to search for the bottle. He pops it, offering it to Harry.

Harry smiles in thanks, taking a sip before giving it to Louis. Louis takes a few sips too, having not drunken as much before. "Mm. 'S probably my favorite red."

Harry nods in agreement, kisses Louis' chest because he feels like it's right.

 

Later on, Louis' focused on the movie, when he realizes that Harry's not just tapping his fingers over his chest, but drawing out hearts instead. Louis smiles.

"Enjoying the movie, babe?" Louis smirks.

Harry pauses, caught, before continuing on. "Shut up."

Louis chuckles, lets Harry do his thing. He tangles a hand in Harry's hair like promised, Harry nudging his nose against Louis' chest in thanks.

"Did you like the show today?" Louis asks, even though he already knows the answer.

"I like all of the shows." Which is true, but not what Louis' trying to get at.

"Yes, but you liked one design imparticular. Your eyes lit up."

Harry shrugs, acting nonchalant. "My eyes light up when I see your designs only," Harry blinks his eyes at him prettily.

"Thanks for that, babe. But tell me about that one jacket."

Harry sighs, forlorn. "If I tell you that I like it, you'll buy it for me."

Louis blinks. "I don't see the problem here."

Harry rolls his eyes. He flops his body so that he can straddle Louis, them focusing on each other easier. Louis can tell he's in for a lecture.

"The  _problem,"_ Harry huffs, getting comfortable in Louis' lap, "is that you can't keep buying things for me."

They have had this argument so many times already that Louis knows how to handle it by now.

"Harry. We literally have a joint bank account, babe. We're  _married."_

Louis can't help but smirk a bit when Harry pouts at him, but still gives a little twinkle in his eye, not being able to hide his feelings. "Stop it," Harry warns.

"Harry Edward  _Tomlinson,"_ Louis continues on, dropping his voice lower. He moves his his face into Harry's neck, kissing along the vein there. Louis entwines their fingers so that Harry is forced to uncross his arms.

Harry gives in a little, mouth dropping open on impulse. Louis leans back farther against the pillows, hiking his knees up so that Harry is trapped on top of him. Louis keeps kissing him, leaving a little bite to the place behind his ear that makes him shiver.

"You're such a dick." Louis can feels Harry's small grin against his neck and it makes butterflies erupt in his stomach. "It still feels weird, though. You always buying me things. I feel like I don't do enough for you."

Louis gasps at that, shaking his head vigorously. "Hey, _no._ " He takes Harry's face into his palms, making him look him in the eye. "Please tell me you don't really feel like that, fuck."

Harry bites his lip, brows creasing. Louis presses a kiss there. "I don't know. I guess not really. You just do so much for me, Lou. I sometimes feel like I can't live up to how much you do for me."

Louis shakes his head again. Harry is so wrong. So unbelievably  _wrong_. "I love you more than anything," Louis begins. "Listen to me when I say this, okay?" He waits for Harry's nod. "You are everything to me. You get that, right? I understand that everyone needs some reassurance sometimes, so that's what I'm going to give you. You are me favorite person to ever exist, and even if this were a different life and you weren't here with me, you'd still be my favorite person to ever exist, and I wouldn't even know it."

Harry lets out a wet giggle. "Fuck, Louis Tomlinson. You really know how to woo a girl."

Louis kisses him after that, close and secure and loving.

"I wish you were the only person I've ever kissed," Harry thinks aloud, speaking into Louis' wet mouth.

"Don't feel guilty, babe. We all needed that horrid first kiss."

Harry smiles, drawing his fingers over Louis' stubble. "Was fortunate enough to lose my virginity to you, though, huh?"

Louis grins wickedly at him, taking a moment to nibble on Harry's puffy bottom lip. He thinks back to when he was eighteen, Harry only sixteen. Harry has grown so much and Louis feels so lucky to have been able to witness it happen.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"It was perfect until you came too fast."

They laugh into each others neck at the memory. Neither of their staminas were that strong back then.

"My stamina is great now. I made up for it," Louis defends.

"Sure did, old guy."

Louis pinches his bum in retaliation. It doesn't really work out though, seeing as he just leaves his hands there, holding Harry even closer against him.

"I love you," Harry states, simple.

Louis' smile is big. "Kiss me some more, please."

"Only if you promise to grope my bum," Harry shifts up, taking Louis' face in his hands.

Louis gives him a squeeze. "You act like that's such a hardship."

They kiss for awhile, the movie long forgotten. Harry tastes like wine and smells like old cologne and Louis.

"You make me feel so much, what the hell," Louis frustrates.

Harry knocks their lips together. "The things that come out of your mouth."

"All of my come that comes out of yours," Louis fires back.

Harry laughs loudly and a little later, he falls asleep with flowers blooming from his chest.

 

When Louis wakes up, Harry's already awake. He's sat besides him, blanket around his shoulders and tea cupped in his hands. Louis tied his hair up for him before they fell asleep, and it's obvious that it's been slept on, loose pieces falling out to frame his face.

Louis scoots over a bit to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and let his head rest against his thigh. Harry settles one hand in Louis' hair in greeting. "Morning. I'll go get your tea."

Harry makes a move to get up, but Louis grumbles, fumbling to use his arms to hold him down. "I can get my own tea. Don't want you to move." Louis kisses Harry's leg through his joggers. Joggers are dumb. Louis wishes Harry would take them off.

"I can get up to get you tea, Louis," Harry rolls his eyes.

"You're not going anywhere until you kiss me."

Harry sighs, leaning down to press his lips to Louis', extra warm in the mornings.

"Be right back," Harry bites his lip, obviously not actually wanting to get up.

"Better hurry," Louis winks, patting his bum as he walks away.

 

When Harry gets back in bed with their teas, it must show on Louis' face.

"Oh no," Harry starts, stopping at the edge of the bed. "What did you do?"

Louis grins, innocent. "What?"

Harry squints at him, still unmoving.

"For the love of god, come sit. I didn't do anything bad," Louis chuckles.

"Our definitions of bad are very different. . . ."

Louis takes the tea from his hands, setting them on the side table, before pulling Harry into his lap.

"Oh no," Harry says again. "This is serious talk. I'm in your lap."

"You're always in my lap," Louis scoffs.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Get on with it, stud."

"Please don't punch me. . . ." Louis grimaces, preparing himself, as he slowly pulls out a box from under his pillow with a  _Gucci_ logo on it.

" _Louis!"_ Harry scolds, slapping Louis' arm.

"Ow, fuck!"

"What did I tell you!" Harry takes the box from him, quickly unwrapping it to reveal the jacket Harry was obviously lusting over. "You fucking wanker." Harry is shaking his head in disappointment, but Louis definitely notices the way Harry is gazing at the fabric, his fingertips brushing over it.

"You're welcome, babe," Louis grins.

Harry smiles, despite his small ounce of anger, and kisses Louis' cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
